princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
The Prince of Tennis Music
This page lists all of the the music associated with the anime and manga series, Prince of Tennis. Openings Original Anime Series *Season 1 — "Future" by Hiro-X *Season 2 — "Driving Myself" by Hiro-X *Season 3 — "Make You Free" by Kimeru *Season 4 — "Long Way" by Ikuo *Season 5 — "Fly High" by Toshihiko Matsunaga *Season 6A — "Shining" by Yuki Shirai *Season 6B — "Paradise" by Yuki Shirai *Season 7 — "Dream Believer" by Osami Masaki National Tournament OVA *Higa Chuu — "Flower-Saki Midareshi Hana" by GIGS *Hyoutei Gakuen — "Kakaeta Kiseki" by Aozu *Shitenhoji — "Koi no Gekidasa Ecstasy" by Tachikiri Tai *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku — "Across My Line" by Echizen Ryoma OVA Another Story ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *"Brand-New Heaven" by Seishun Soda OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *"Aozora Stage" by Tachikiri Tai Pair Puri *No Opening Theme Songs Movies *Two Samurai: The First Game — No Opening Theme Song *Atobe's Gift — No Opening Theme Song *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! — No Opening Theme Song Endings Original Anime Series *Season 1 — "You Got Game" by Kimeru *Season 2 — "Keep Your Style" by Masataka Fujishige *Season 3 — "Walk On" by Masataka Fujishige *Season 4 — "White Line" by Aozu *Season 5 — "Kaze no Tabibito (風の旅人)" by Fureai *Season 6A — "Sakura" by Yomu Hamaguchi *Season 6B — "Wonderful Days" by Pull Tab To Can *Season 7 — "Little Sky" by Kentaro Fukushio National Tournament OVA *Higa Chuu — "Hello & Goodbye" by Kondou Kaoru *Hyoutei Gakuen — "Fujouri" by Hyotei Eternity *Shitenhoji — "Sankyuu!!" by Cap to Bin *Prince of Yakiniku — "Yakiniku" by Tong Tai *Rikkai Dai Fuzoku — "Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~" by Ikemen Samurai OVA Another Story ~ Messages From the Past and Future ~ *The Prince of Naniwa I & II — "Iroa Senai Ano Sora e" by Stones *Turbulence, The Young Atobe — "Sakamichi no Hate e" by Hyotei Eternity *A Rebel Who Challenges an Emperor — "Owaranai Ai" by Rikkai Young Kan OVA Another Story II ~ The Times We Shared ~ *"Hikari" by Kirihara Akaya Pair Puri *"12345 Ready Go!" by Datsubou Movies *Two Samurai: The First Game — "Seishun Glory" by SCRIPT *Atobe's Gift — "Brand New Day" by Guava Trio and "Departures" by Aozu & Cap to Bin *Eikoku-shiki Teikyū-jō Kessen! — "I4U" by AAA Openings & Endings Compilations *The Prince of Tennis op. Request *The Prince of Tennis ed. Request *Tenipuri TV Complete Best Character Singles Best of... *Best of Seigaku Players *Best of Rival Players - Higa Chuu *Best of Rival Players - Hyotei *Best of Rival Players - Other *Best of Rival Players - Rikkaidai *Best of Rival Players - Shitenhoji Singles by Schools *Singles - Seigaku *Singles - Hyotei *Singles - Rikkaidai *Singles - Shitenhoji *Singles - Other On the Radio *On the Radio Duets *Duets Cover Singles *Valentine Kiss *For You Soundtracks *OST 1 *OST 2 *OST 3 *The Two Samurai: The First Game: Original Soundtrack *Atobe's Gift: Original Soundtrack *Eikokushiki Teikyujo Kessen! OST Albums Collaboration Groups *'Amikyuu Danji' *'Ao to Bin to Kan' *'Aozu' *'Cap to Bin' *'Datsubou' *'GIGS' *'Go Go Girls' *'Guava Trio' *'Guava Trio' *'Hyotei Eternity' *'Ichinen Trio' *'Ikemen Samurai' *'Kaishi Kan' *'Megane's' *'Nasu' *'Pull Tab to Can' *'Rikkai Young Kan' *'Rokkaku Chuu' *'Seishun Soda' *'Stones' *'Tachikiri Tai' *'Teja Ore 300' *'Tong Tai' Gallery Wrief8.jpg|Keep Your Style & Walk On You Got Game.jpg|You Got Game? White Line.jpg|White Line Kaze no Tabibito.gif|Kaze no Tabibito Sakura.jpg|Sakura Pull Tab to Kan.jpg|Pull Tab to Can Dream Believer & Little Sky.jpg|Dreamer Believer & Little Sky Hello & Goodbye.jpg|Hello & Goodbye Fujouri.jpg|Fujouri Sankyuu!!.jpg|Sankyuu!! Ikemen Samurai.jpg|Dear Prince ~Tennis no Oujisama-tachi e~ Ya-Ki-Ni-Ku.jpg|Yakiniku Stones.jpg|Iroa Senai Ano Sore e Sakamichi no Hate e.jpg|Sakamichi no Hate he Owaranai Ai.jpg|Owaranai Ai Hikari.JPG|Hikari 12345 Ready Go!.jpg|12345 Ready Go! Future.jpg|Future Driving Myself.jpg|Driving Myself Make You Free.jpg|Make You Free Long Way.jpg|Long Way Fly High.jpg|Fly High Shining.jpg|Shining GIGS.jpg|Flower Aozu no Singles Best.jpg|Kakaeta Kiseki (Aozu no Singles Best) Koi no Gekidasa Ecstacy.jpg|Koi no Gekidasa Ecstacy Across My Line.jpg|Across My Line Brand New Heaven.jpg|brand-new HEAVEN Aozora Stage.jpg|Aozora Stage Category:Prince of Tennis Music